1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to a thin film integrated circuit formed on an insulating surface and a chip incorporating the thin film integrated circuit. In particular, the invention relates to securities mounting the chip, other products mounting the chip, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been an increased need for an IC card or an IC tag capable of wireless data communication in all fields that require automatic identification, such as securities and goods management. Such an IC card or an IC tag is required to be small and inexpensive in view of the increased impact resistance and disposable application respectively, to have an affinity for paper particularly in view of the management of securities, and to have a high capacity memory in accordance with the increased amount of data. Thus, in order to meet such requirements, the development of an IC chip over a silicon substrate has been advanced by using various technologies.
As an application of such an IC chip, it is suggested that a minute IC chip is mounted on securities to prevent abuse thereof and to allow the stolen securities to be reused when they are returned to the owner (see Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-260580